Nordic Elements
by PerryThePlatypusFan
Summary: When North Korea bombs a world meeting, the Nordics gain superpowers. However, General Winter has resurrected the Soviet Union...All hell is about to break loose! R&R PLZ! M for later violence.
1. Chapter 1

Nordic Elements

PAIRINGS: SuFin, DenNor, IreSwitz, IreSve and hinted RusIre, slight RusLat, EstoniLat AND IreAus and RusSwitz

CHAPTER ONE

It had been a long time since Sweden and Finland had left Denmark for their own lives. A few centuries in fact. It was the Winter 2010 World Conference, which was combined into the World Christmas Party. Finland, as usual, was not there due to his duties as Santa. Sweden was used to this, although he wished that Finland would take just a little time off during the trip to spend some time with him. He hadn't seen Finland in a long time himself, having been busy helping Switzerland take care of Ireland, who's failing economy made her ill.

Sweden stood at the conference, silent as always, and when the party started he still just stood there. Nobody there seemed to care anyways...except his least favorite nation next to Russia. Denmark. Denmark appeared at Sweden's elbow, a mug of beer in his hand as always. "Su-saaaaan! Why not join in the festivities, have a beer, talk to someone!"

Sweden glowered at his longtime enemy, let off a frustrated noise and moved away from the half-drunk nation. Denmark wouldn't stand for that! He chased after the frustrated Swede, complaining about how the tall man was never happy and that he should try to make friends. Sweden puffed out a sigh and stomped off yet again. Luckily for him, Denmark had spotted Norway and set off to bug _him_ instead. _'Good riddance,'_ thought Sweden.

He then felt long, graceful arms wrapping around his chest, pulling him into a hug from behind. After a moment, he recognized who it was, but he remained silent. Then Ireland's soft voice whispered to him, "Merry Christmas, lad..."

He knew Ireland saw him almost as a brother-figure, but he didn't see her as anything but a very close friend. She moved in front of him and hugged him closer, sighing happily. Sweden hugged her back, mumbling softly, "M'rry Chr'stmas t' y'u too, Irel'nd..."

OK, he might have at one point admitted in his diary that Ire was surprisingly pretty...and that she could be a great girl if his heart didn't belong to his Suomi-kun, and if her heart didn't belong to Switzerland. Sweden immediately shook the thought out of his head. As Ireland continued to snuggle up to the tall nation, he locked eyes with the Irishwoman's boyfriend, Switzerland. Switzerland nodded a greeting, and slightly smiled.

Switzerland knew that Ireland saw Sweden as a brother, so he didn't really care when she was clinging to the Swede like her life depended on it. He was just glad she was happy around Sweden. In both his and Ire's opinions, the blond man was a far cry better a brother than Scotland was nowadays. Anyways, after a while of cuddling, Ireland stiffened. Sweden knew why as well, stiffening himself. The quiet, dark 'kol'-ing of Russia reached his ears.

He felt Russia's faucet pipe resting on his shoulder, and held Ireland tighter protectively. "Wh't do y'u w'nt, Russ'a?" he asked coldly.

"I want Finland back, da. And Ireland here as well."

That's when Ireland's fist flew past Sweden's shoulder and connected with Russia's face. Sweden stepped to the side; he knew better than to get in Ireland's way when she was on the warpath. Ireland let it fly once Sweden was out of the line of fire. All anyone saw of Ire and Russia for the next five minutes was flying fists and little spatters of Russia's blood on the floor. When the fight ended, Russia was laying on the floor, unconscious. His nose was obviously broken, and it looked like Ire _might_ have broken his jaw and/or given him a concussion. The rest of visible skin on Russia was either cut or bruised. Ireland, however, just had some slightly messed up hair and her glasses were askew.

Sweden let her cool off for a while, and then went to hug her again. He had to admit, he liked her hugs. They were warm and loving, plus Ire always knew how to make him smile. After a longer while of cuddling Ireland, chatting with Ire and Switz, and sharing cookies with Ire and Switz, Sweden noticed that Finland's car was outside the building. _'My wife is finally here!'_ he thought excitedly.

He had a big surprise for the Finn. Although Finland had a surprise of his own, and his wasn't a good one. The blond nation came running through the door, in his usual uniform, a terrified expression on his face. "THERE'S A TERRORIST IN THE BUILDING!" he screamed.

Sweden's eyes widened and everyone else began panicking. Excepting himself, Switz and Ire. At that, Sweden rushed over to Finland, taking him by the hands. He asked imperatively, "Wh're is th' t'rror'st, 'nd who is he?"

Finland sobbed out, "I don't know where he is, I only just saw him walk in as I pulled into the parking lot! He had a bomb in his hand, a suitcase bomb! I saw him put it in the case!"

Sweden didn't feel any more relaxed at all. He shook Finland a little, asking again, "Who w's he?"

Finland shook his head, blinking back tears. "I don't know who he is, Su-san! I didn't see his face!"

Sweden growled slightly, and began looking for anyone with a suitcase. Then he narrowed his eyes at the one nation carrying a suitcase. North Korea, with his black hair and red eyes. The communist nation looked around shiftily and set the suitcase down, flipping a switch on its side. Inside the case, a five minute countdown started. Sweden growled a little louder, fists clenching, forgetting he was still holding onto Finland's hands. Finland whimpered slightly.

Hearing the Finn's whimper, Sweden let go of him and patted his shoulder apologetically. Immediately after, he started towards North Korea, a fire burning in his eyes. Seeing the angry Swede heading toward him, Korea decided it was time to get out of there. He started to run, but too late. Sweden tackled him to the floor, pinning him there by the arms. "Sh't off th' bomb!" Sweden demanded.

The Korean grinned and chuckled. Sweden flushed and glared, a dark aura emanating from him. "Wh't's so f'nny?"

"It can't be stopped, Berwald. I set it to work like that. You're all going to die soon. In, oh...about less than two minutes now."

Sweden's eyes widened. He let North Korea go, heart pounding. Now the bombing nation didn't matter, just that he got as many people out of there as he could. He grabbed the nearby Norway by the arm and pulled him with him to the window. He used his water pipe to smash the window open, ordering Norway to flee the building. Denmark shortly followed, being sorta Norge-stalker there. Sweden turned to get Finland and Ireland out, but the two refused.

Ireland only left when Switzerland jumped through the broken window. Sweden tried desperately to persuade Finland to run while the other nations fled. That's when the pair heard Latvia's cry. They rushed toward the young Baltic to see North Korea holding him by the front of his uniform, AK-47 to his head. Sweden shot Korea a total death look. Latvia sobbed, trembling harder than ever. Denmark's voice pierced the silence. "Hej, not cool! Let the kid go!"

Sweden looked shocked as he turned to see Denmark, Norway and Iceland joining his side. Denmark swung his axe toward North Korea, stopping it just an inch from the other's neck. "Again, let him go!"

North Korea grinned. "Fine, have it your way."

The bomb exploded, the flash from it destroying the whole room. It was a prototype mini-nuke from Korea's military. Sweden never knew what hit him until later...

++++++++ (Ireland eyecatch: Hetalia~!)

Outside, the nations that had left the building panicked more. Ireland went pale as the explosion rocked the building. "Su-san...!" she cried, burying her face in Switzerland's chest. Switzerland hugged her comfortingly, but knowing that none of the Nordics could have survived that. He knew better than to be unnecessarily optimistic.

As the fire began waning, and the smoke thickening, the ambulances finally came. Oh, turns out that Switzerland and Austria were doctors! The two of them headed back into the building with the medics, and tried to find out if any of the Nordics survived. Austria found a badly wounded Finland first, and began tending to the younger nation's wounds. Finland kept whispering weak hopes and pleas that Sweden wasn't dead.

A couple medics soon found a dying Denmark laying next to a conscious but badly hurt Norway. Norway cussed in his language, promising that if Denmark died he was going to go into the afterlife and kill him again. They found Iceland next, he wasn't all that hurt. North Korea was dead, and Latvia badly wounded. They rushed the wounded Nordics to the hospital, Switzerland, a few medics and one ambulance staying behind to search for Sweden.

It took a long time to find the nation. When they finally found him, the Swede was in terrible condition. His uniform was completely soaked in blood, his heart was barely going and his leg was bent in a way it was never meant to be. Unfortunately, Sweden was still conscious when they found him. They had to move him onto the stretcher, but also to do that had to move his leg into normal position. When they did so, Sweden wanted to scream. He was so critically injured that he could only weakly gasp and whimper, however.

Then they went to the hospital. It was uneventful, so I'll skip to the action with blahs. -blahblahblahblahblah-blahblah-blahblahblah.

++++++++ (Denmark eyecatch: Hetalia!)

Iceland woke up to find himself in unfamiliar surroundings. He felt a light pain in his arm, and noticed it bandaged up. He checked his being over to find his leg also bandaged. Then he put his hand to his head, and realized his forehead was bandaged as well. Beep...beep...beep..beep..beep... He heard the heart monitor, its speed slowly increasing with his pounding heart. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?" he shouted.

A couple doctors attempted to calm him, but their attire only unsettled him more. Not a patch of bare skin was seen except for their face, as they were clothed in white unitards with head coverings. "You're in the hospital, in isolation." the female doctor explained.

If he wasn't freaked out before, he was _definitely _freaked out now! "Why the hell am I in isolation?" he snapped.

Normally the Icelander was quiet like Norway, but in this situation he had a right to be loud. The other doctor, a guy, stated, "When the bomb went off, you, the other Nordics and Latvia were contaminated with some kind of radiation. You're in isolation to make sure it does not harm you, and that it is not contagious."

Iceland glared. "You're making it sound like we ourselves are a disease!"

The female doctor looked grim. "The way it looks...you might be."

They had noticed something that Iceland did not. Whenever his anger or tension rose, the lights in the room brightened a little. Inside, both of them were thinking, _'This is a job for the FBI.'_

++++++++ (Sweden eyecatch: H't'lia~!)

The tallest of the Nordics was deep in sleep, the heart monitor slowly beeping. Finland lay in the bed next to him, eyes filling slowly with tears. He didn't want to see Sweden so badly hurt, in isolation at that! The only sounds of the room was the beeping of the heart monitor and the slow dripping of IV fluid. Finland watched Sweden with worry and fear, praying that his close friend would survive.

He could see the Swede weakly shivering, for the room was quite cold. Finland was about to call a nurse to complain, but he felt a light rush of warm air. So did the unconscious Sweden. His shivering stopped, letting off a quiet sigh. Finland was amazed. Did _he_ do that, or did Sweden? Since Sweden was out cold, Finland figured he did it himself.

The blond Finn sighed with relief. At least they wouldn't be cold now. Then Sweden stirred. The tall blond's blue eyes slowly opened, feeling a throbbing pain in his chest. He moaned slightly, then remembering what had happened. "M' w'fe..." he whispered with what little air he could take into his lungs, "'S he o...kay...?"

Shortly after finishing that sentence, he flinched and coughed, the very movement sending a strong wave of pain through his body. A little bit of blood came up with the cough. A tear slowly trickled down Finland's cheek hearing his friend. "Su-san...I'm here, I-I'm doing okay..."

He slowly reached over and delicately touched Sweden's arm with the tips of his fingers. Sweden steadily turned his head to face Finland and moved his arm to hold his hand. "M' w'fe..." he murmured.

The Finn was about to contradict him, but changed his mind considering both their conditions. He let off a slight smile and whispered back, "I'm right here, I won't leave...You'll be okay."

Sweden tried to smile back, but the throbbing pains in his chest and head were too much for him. Then the sounds of an argument reached both their ears. "Su-san is me best friend, an' I have a righ' t' see th' laddie!" shouted a feminine voice with a thick Irish accent.

Sweden immediately identified the infuriated tone, Ireland was shouting at someone. That unfortunate someone was one of the isolation staff, who was trying to explain to the Irishwoman that nobody was allowed in there. Ireland, stubborn as always, wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. "Listen, lad, I'm th' world representative o' Ireland, an' if ye don' let me in t' see me friend, I'm gonna file a complaint t' the world representative o' America about ye!"

Finally, the doctor gave in and allowed her to pass. Ireland immediately went to Sweden's side. "Lad, how're ye doin'?" she asked.

Sweden only moaned in response. He looked at his friend through pained eyes, and slowly reached for her hand. The ginger took his hand into her own and brushed the few locks of hair out of his eyes. The caring gesture went right to Sweden's heart, and for the first time in a while, he smiled. Finally, he constructed a warm and caring sentence toward his friend. "'S l'ng 's y'u 'nd m' w'fe 're h're...I'm h'ppy..."

Ireland smiled back, and patted his hand gently. That's when an excited whoosh of Dane flew through the door. "Sverige! Guess what I can do!" Denmark's voice was hoarse, and he was stuck in a wheelchair with a broken arm, but he was still his boisterous self. He snapped his fingers and a little spark of flame went into the air and quickly dissipated.

Sweden and Finland's eyes widened, and Ireland's mouth fell open. Denmark grinned and snapped again. This time a slightly larger flame spurted out. Sweden forgot to breathe for a minute or two, Finland squeaked, and Ireland gasped out incoherent words. The excitable Dane grinned even wider. "Isn't that cool, guys?"

Ireland sputtered, collapsing into a chair. She gulped in air, staring at Denmark with wide eyes. "H-how...how did you do that?"

Denmark shrugged, the ever-present smile still on his face. "I dunno, but it's cool!"

He wheeled over to Sweden's side, smiling. He ruffled the older man's hair, chuckling a little. The Swede's eyes narrowed. Denmark asked gleefully, "So what did you get, Swede? Since I'm fire, and Norge's plants an' stuff, you're probably water!"

"I d'n't kn'w! Go j'mp 'ff a cl'ff!" Yep, Sweden's defiant attitude was back! That was a good sign. Little did any of them know that soon all five of the Nordics would have to save the world.

**A/N: Sorry if it's not good. Please don't kill me! By the way, I own nothing here! Except for OCs, like Ireland, North Korea, and a few others, except the Swiss cantons. Those belong to polfs_. They are used with permission. And YES RusSwitz, SHUT UP HATERS! Flames will be used to power Denmark. Spam will be eaten.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Iceland gritted his teeth, staring at the plain white ceiling of the hospital room. He and the other Nordics have been there for two weeks now, and he was already sick of it. He had already fully recovered, as had Finland and Norway. The only one that still had a long recovery was Latvia! Iceland was just sick of isolation and wanted the heck out of there. His fists clenched and he bolted up from the bed. He began frantic pacing through the room, searching for a way out, anywhere. Finding none, he let out a shout of frustration and slammed his fist into the wall. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" he screamed, "GOD, JUST LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!"

He pounded at the door for several minutes before he stopped, breathing heavily. Iceland rested his head against the door, arms going limp. He was stuck there, that was it. They were just going to keep him locked up here like an animal, that's how it was. No...No, he wouldn't stand for that. He was the country of Iceland himself, he was not to be detained. He was not an animal. He was not just a hunk of land. He was a living, breathing person with rights! He had a right to be free!

With this newfound determination, Iceland backed into the far wall, bracing every fibre in his body to charge the door. The lights in the room glowed intensely with his ever growing determination. "I'm gonna get out of here no matter what!"

Feet raced across the cold tile floor, his shoulder collided with the door. The rest of his body soon followed. The door groaned as it began to buckle. Iceland yelled in determination and charged it again. This time the door fell out, freeing the formerly captive Icelander. He scoped out the hallway. The hall was dark and devoid of doctors. All for the best, he supposed.

He looked at a room chart on the wall to try to locate his Nordic fellows. He was going to spring them from this prison. First he located Norway's room, and began his trek toward the quiet Nordic's room. As he continued down the hallway, he heard the voices of two doctors. Iceland swore under his breath and slipped into an unnoticed side corridor, where he was concealed.

As the doctors passed, Iceland held his breath and didn't move a muscle. If he was caught now, it would be all over. He would be pumped full of sedative and sent to the looney bin, or some government lab! When their voices had finally faded into nothing, Iceland started off again. _I'm gonna bust all of us out...We don't deserve to be locked up here!_ he thought with a trace of bitterness.

Soon he found Norway's room. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. The nation let off a long string of words, most emphatically of the four-letter kind. He was hoping to not have to attract more attention by smashing another door, but it looked like he had no choice. He backed up and dashed forward, crashing the door in on the first attempt.

Norway jolted up from his sleep, eyes wide. Seeing the flustered Iceland at his door, or what used to be the door, he gasped out, "Iceland! What're you doing?"

Iceland took Norway by the hand and started pulling him out. "I'm getting us all the heck out of this joint!" he briefly explained.

Norway jerked his hand out of Iceland's grasp, regarding the nation with astonishment and a little fear. He dropped his voice so as not to be overheard. "Iceland, what is with you? This isn't like you!"

Iceland's eyes narrowed and he responded curtly, "We're being locked up here like lab rats. I'm sick of it, and I'm sure you and the others are too!"

He continued down the hall again, going to locate Denmark's room. Norway followed, just in case. As Iceland suspected, the Dane's room was two down from Norway's on the opposite side of the hall. He tried the door. Locked. His violet eyes hardened and he brushed his platinum blond hair out of his eyes. "Stand back, Norge, I'm busting this door down!"

The Norwegian man backed off. Iceland prepared himself and charged yet another door. As the door crashed open, Denmark whirled around inside. He let off a few cusses and shrank towards the far wall. Iceland emerged from behind the door wreckage and approached Denmark. "Denmark, come on. We're getting out of here."

He took the blond spiky-haired nation's hand and started running again. Norway quickly followed. Unfortunately, Sweden and Finland were all the way on the other end of the isolation wing. More risk of getting caught, more risk of ultimate failure. Iceland quickened his run so it was a struggle for the other two Nordics to keep up. As the door to Sweden and Finland's room neared, Iceland began to slow, loosening his grip on Denmark's hand.

He stopped in front of the door, leaning Denmark against the wall. The Dane gasped for breath, lungs not yet fully recovered from the explosion. Trying to calm his pounding heart and regulate his breathing, he slid to the floor. His face was ashen pale, and he was feeling weak. A concerned Norway joined his side, gently massaging his chest. Iceland nodded at the pair and tried the doorknob just to be sure. This one was unlocked, much to his surprise. He slowly pushed the door in, venturing into the room.

Sweden was fast asleep, a half-conscious Finland resting his head on the man's shoulder. Spotting Iceland, Finland raised his head wearily. "Aisu...? What are you doing?"

Iceland went to Finland's side, eyeing Sweden. "Finn, is Sweden well enough to be up and about?" The seriousness of his tone caught Finland by surprise.

Finland looked at his Swedish companion, trying to determine the answer. "I...I guess he is, but I'm not sure..."

The silver-haired young man nodded. "Get him up, we're getting out of here. Be quick, the doctors might realize we're gone soon."

With that, he went out to check on the other two Nordics in the hall. Denmark was breathing normal now, his color more healthy. The blond Dane exhaustedly turned to face Iceland. "Ice, wh-what about Latvia...? He's surely not ready for travel...If I'm reduced to this after a quick run, Lat might not even make it out..."

Iceland closed his eyes, sighing. "One of us will carry him. I probably will, unless one of you volunteers."

Finland began to hesitantly emerge from the hospital room, followed by a confused and tired Sweden. Sweden held Finland's hand, looking around the hallway. "F'nl'nd...Wh't's g'ng 'n?" His voice sounded almost fearful.

Finland patted his shoulder, trying to seem confident. "It's Iceland's plan, Su-san...We're going home..."

Iceland nodded. "OK, let's get Latvia and out of here."

He started toward Latvia's room, followed by Sweden and Finland. Norway helped Denmark to his feet, and the pair followed as well. As they neared Latvia's room, Iceland stiffened, holding out his arm in a stop signal. Denmark took the opportunity to rest a little more. Iceland peered around the corner, heart stopping for a moment as he noticed not doctors, but the other two Baltics at Latvia's door. Lithuania seemed to be half-asleep, but Estonia was wide awake. "Great. Just great." the Icelander hissed.

Sweden also peered around the corner, eyes widening. Feeling fully awake now, he looked at Finland. "F'nl'nd, 'St'nia 'nd L'thu'nia are there...Wh't 'll we do?"

Finland sighed. He shook his head. "We can only hope they won't tell the doctors. I'll go get Latvia, the rest of you, stay here."

He passed Iceland and started towards the two Baltics. Estonia's eyes widened seeing his cousin, and he shook Lithuania awake. "Liet, it's Finland. Wake up!"

Lithuania groggily looked at the Finn and at Estonia. "Eesti, not now. I'm trying to sleeeeep."

With that, the brown-haired nation slumped to the floor, falling back asleep. Estonia shook his head and looked back at Finland. He ran up to the blond nation. "Suomi, what're you doing? You shouldn't be out here! I _should_ call the doctor..."

Finland's stern gaze immediately deterred him from that decision. Whatever the Finn was doing, it was serious business. He walked past Estonia, who followed him. As the Finn walked up to Latvia's bedside, Estonia grew suspicious again. "Suomi, please tell me what's going on!"

Finland sighed, and he turned to face his close friend and cousin. "Eesti, I have to get Latvia out of here. If I don't, he'll end up a lab experiment like myself and the other Nordics. None of us deserve that kind of life. If you want, you can help us, but if not, I'm going to have to..."

The unfinished sentence once again knocked Estonia into submission. He pushed his glasses back up his nose, sighing in defeat. "Fine, I'll help. Just because I don't want Latvia hurt again."

Finland gently lifted the Latvian boy into his arms, making sure to be careful around his shoulder. Latvia was still recovering from 3rd degree burns on his arm, and second degree burns in his lungs and on his chest. Estonia held out his arms, and the Finn gingerly passed Latvia into the older Baltic's arms. Latvia slowly opened his eyes, shaking in confusion and fear. "Wh-wh...?" he weakly started, but Estonia hushed him.

The blond man slightly smiled at his friend, trying to keep him calm. "It's ok, Latvia, don't worry." he whispered comfortingly.

The trio walked into the hallway, and Latvia used his uninjured arm to push himself up a little. "Estonia...? I...I th-think I can walk..." he softly said to his friend.

Estonia reluctantly let Latvia down onto his feet. The sandy-haired boy staggered for a moment, and straightened. Iceland and the other three Nordics came over, Iceland scouting out the hall. He pointed at a nearby window. "There. It's close enough to the fire escape door that we can use that to get out of here. It better not be locked..."

He marched determinedly toward the window, pushing it open. Nodding in satisfaction, he scouted out the outside. Spotting at least two security cameras, he swore. He examined the route they were planning on going, noting that most of it happened to be in the camera's blind spots. He chuckled a little, thinking that the security was pathetic for one of the best USA hospitals. He motioned for his fellows to follow.

Iceland stepped out of the window first, breathing in the cool night air happily. He got his footing on the fire escape steps, beginning his descent onto the hospital lawn. Denmark and Norway were the next to follow, Denmark being surprisingly quiet and careful on the way down. Sweden politely motioned for Finland to go first, and shortly after, followed the Finn. Last to go were Estonia and Latvia.

Latvia gulped in the cool air, as if it were water and he had been dehydrated. The coolness tingled lightly in his lungs, but it felt good. He slowly set himself down onto the fire escape, followed by Estonia. Estonia assisted Latvia on the way down, and before too long they had joined the Nordics on the lawn. Feeling the grass under his bare feet made Latvia shiver lightly, but he was glad he was out of the hospital. They were his greatest fear next to Russia.

Iceland whispered to the others, "We're not safe until we're off the perimeter. Through this section of woods, and we're practically home free."

He led them into the woods, running as fast as the woods would allow. The other Nordics followed suit, but Latvia fell behind. Estonia lifted the young nation up and ran for him. However, halfway through the woods, Iceland stopped. He leaned against a tree, brow furrowing in deep thought. It occurred to him that he had no clue where they were in the US, and they could be in Arizona or Connecticut for all they knew!

The Icelander swore once more and turned to face the others. From the look on his face, they knew it was bad news. Iceland grimly stated, "We're lost. I don't know where we are, but we have to keep going. There's got to be a town on the other side. I hear cars to the right of us..."

They all looked more hopeful as they ventured right. Soon, a road came into view, a sidewalk on the other side. Iceland waited until a gap in traffic, then signaled for the others to cross. As Iceland set his foot on the halfway mark on the road, he was beginning to think that they were definitely home free. However, just when he set his first foot on the sidewalk, the wailing of police sirens reached his ears. The Nordic let out an unrepeatable swear word, yelling, "RUN!"

He started to run, quickly followed by Norway, who was dragging Denmark along. Sweden at first only managed a jog, but as the sirens got louder, he pushed himself harder and harder. Soon, he was alongside Denmark and Finland. Latvia jumped down to the pavement, and started to run. Estonia worriedly stayed beside him. They had only gotten several meters when Latvia collapsed, holding his hand near his throat, mouth open in a silent gasp.

Estonia felt tears in his eyes. Iceland's voice sounded. "What's wrong with him?"

The Estonian man adjusted his glasses and replied, voice breaking, "He pushed himself too hard. He can't breathe!"

Iceland's brow furrowed. The police sirens got louder and louder. The blond Estonian's gaze never left the struggling Latvian. Latvia frantically grasped at his chest, trying to breathe again. The cars could be seen now. Denmark and Sweden were exhausted. The group was pretty much trapped. Then, a loud voice reached their ears. "Looks like you guys could use a hero!"

For once, Estonia was glad to see the loudmouthed American.

**A/N: Okay, I think this one is a little better, if not more dramatic. What will happen to Latvia? Wait for the next chapter~**


End file.
